


Illidan was not prepared

by Deliliah



Series: HeadQuarters Verse [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: AU, HeadQuarters Verse, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliliah/pseuds/Deliliah
Summary: After the event on the Broken Shore, Illidan decide it’s the time to get back on Azeroth with his Illidari. He just wasn’t expecting something. Something being demons. Friendly demons.-----This take place in the alternative reality of Wow Headquarters (http://wowheadquarters.tumblr.com/) where the Golden Torch, a group of demons, lives on Azeroth after deciding to quit the Burning Legion. (Some event in Legion were voluntarily forgotten, like Illidan wandering in the Twisting Nether while the Illidari stayed on Azeroth.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone !  
> For the curious who already read it on the blog, I got a Beta Reader to correct my english so, it's better ;)  
> And I add a new part that I didn't include the first time. I hope you'll have fun ^^
> 
> Good reading !

- _My fellow Illidari_ , he began. _Today, we’re going back to Azeroth !_

The crowd started to cheer for their leader.

After years of being imprisoned by Maiev Shadowsong, they were finally free. The first thing the Illidari did, was to get back the Fel Hammer in Mardum as a headquarters. There, they would make plans in getting rid of all demons wandering on Azeroth. It took them a few weeks but now, they we’re prepared!

- _Our time is now!_ Continued Illidan. _Let’s go!_

He opened a portal and the Illidari were finally back home.

 

\--------

 

Illidan was ready. Ready to become the hero Azeroth needed. The one who made the planet safe without a single demon to corrupt it. He waited centuries for that and today was the day.

At least, this was what he expected.

- _What do you mean I can’t kill all the demons on Azeroth?!_

- _Well_ , Tyrande tried to explain. _There’s some you can kill and some you can’t._

The poor Tyrande was chosen by the other leaders to explain the situation to Illidan. They were sure that at least, he wouldn’t try to kill her.

- _To sum it up_ , she explained. _They are those demons that came here after leaving the Legion. And with how peculiar Azeroth is, they asked us if they could stay._

In his mind, Illidan started to really wonder if he was really alive because the possibility that everything was a nightmare was more pleasant than this situation. First, why would the leaders of Azeroth accept demons on the planet? This wasn’t making sense! And second, why would they protect them by refusing him to kill them? Could it be that the demons had brainwashed everyone? This was making sense.

- _Most of us refuse to keep the Golden Torch in our cities but apparently, the Pandarens who didn’t participate in the War of the Ancient and didn’t get to fight the Burning Legion until now, decided that if the Golden Torch were calm enough they could live in Pandaria._

For a moment, Illidan wondered if the death of all Pandarens would be a big loss for Azeroth.

- _And now, they live on an island near the Pandaria and we still haven’t gotten any problems._

- _Any?_

- _Yeah!_ Answered Tyrande. _Sometimes, we see one of them wandering but they don’t do any damages. We also see Taedal at some important reunions but no problems._

- _How is it possible_! Shouted Illidan.

- _Well, they’re… They’re nice._

- _I want to see it by myself! This can’t be happening!_

 

\--------

 

It was happening.

And nothing could explain the face Illidan was making. Like a subtle mix of anger, sadness, a lot of surprise but also some kind of “giving up” expression.

The anger was the fact that the demons were indeed there. The sadness was caused that they were comfortably settled. The surprise was to see more races than just demons. He could see Humans, Elves, Worgens, Orcs, Taurens, Undeads (and was it ghosts?), obviously Pandarens and even some Draenei? But what makes him giving up on the situation was that they were playing beach volleyball. And it seemed to be a tournament.

- _I’m going back to Maiev._

 

\---------

 

On the court, the first match of the quarterfinals was coming to an end. It was Team Light against Team Monk. Anduin, Velen and two paladins, a human and a blood elf, were the Team Light, while Aysa, Ji and two others pandarens monks were the opposite team.

As everyone wanted to win and get into the semi-final, they were no mercy on the court. Each side were using spells to keep the ball from touching the sand, extending the match point.

The monks and the paladins, thanks to their training, got a lot of stamina and weren’t too exhausted. But Velen and Anduin could only count on a few spells they were using to keep them in the game. If they wanted to win on their match point, they needed to do it now before making a mistake, letting the monks win.

The blood elf received the ball and sent it to Velen, becoming the setter. At this exact moment, Velen knew the outcome of the match was there. They succeed to mark, or the other team would win. From his position, he saw the human paladin coming to the net. He also heard his name in a whisper coming from Anduin, telling him his position even tho he was in his back.

Trusting in the light, Velen tried a feint.

He sent the ball in his back at the last moment. And while the monks were going to block the elf, Anduin got the idea to jump and use his Levitate spell to get higher. He smashed the ball which hit the sand.

The referee whistled the end of the match.

- _The Team Light win!_

The crowd of spectators began to applaud while a poor soul discovered that ghosts could touch you, and shake you. The human made the mistake to sit next to Varian Wrynn, father of Anduin and recent ghost. And he wasn’t expecting the former king to grab him by the shoulder and repeating “ _That’s my son! He scored the last point! That’s my son!_ ”  

Meanwhile, the Team Light got to rest a little.

- _How did you know I would score?,_ asked Anduin.

- _I heard you coming with Nolee and I was sure our opponents would think that Nolee was the one going to attack as you was in my back. The surprise was total._

_-Really?_

_-Maybe I foresaw you winning the last point._

_-You really wanted to win I guess._

_-I have a mission Anduin, and I plan to achieve it._

 

\---------

 

- _You might be the famous Illidan_ , started the Dreadlord. _I’m Taedal_.

- _You… know me?_

- _Of course! I loved how you tricked Sargeras the first time. And to be honest, when I heard about the Illidari, the plague of the Burning Legion, I decided to find a cool name for the demons who followed me._

Did this demons really complimented him? It might be a trick thought Illidan. He took advantage that Taedal was called on the volleyball court to ask Tyrande for more answer.

- _So…Those demons lives in the Krasarang Wilds and play volleyball_?

- _They don’t really live here. It’s on an island near the Dreads Wastes. We only come at Krasarang to use the beach for everyone._

- _We?_

- _Yes, we organize activities and you couldn’t believe the progress we’ve made between the Alliance and the Horde._

- _I….I think I need to be alone for a moment._

Illidan went to sit against a three, rethinking his life.

 

Meanwhile, Taedal and Velen were literally using their power to play volleyball. But Taedal started to wonder if Velen was really playing for playing.

- _Velen, it’s the ball which it is necessary aimed, not me_!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it ^^
> 
> It's my first fic with WoW Characters and I hope you like it.
> 
> The volleyball tournament is there because i couldn't stop imagining the Golden Torch at the beach when meeting Illidan and the beachvolley wouldn't get out of my mind so, i include it.
> 
> For those who read it on the tumblr, you'll notice that i added a part. When I was first writing it, I wanted to include Anduin as one of the players and Varian being a proud father. So I decided to write it for AO3.
> 
> And, finally, the "mission" of Velen is related to the last sentence who is a call back to a running joke that Velen try to exorcise Taedal.
> 
> Don't hesitate to let a comment and have a good day/ night ^^


End file.
